


[Oldfic] Invincibility

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Naruto was not invincible. Minato was learning that the hard way.





	[Oldfic] Invincibility

Naruto was unashamed to say that he'd seen Namikaze Minato at his absolute worst. That happened usually—in the circumstance—when you lived with somebody. It allowed you to get to know them on a completely intimate level unknown to anyone else. And for Namikaze Naruto, knowing Minato inside and out, his greatest fears, weaknesses, and thoughts made him the happiest person in the world. But it was more than that.

It was the knowledge that he was the one Minato held when he gave in and cried, the one he smiled for behind his tears, the one he _loved_ more than anything else.

Still though, it never ceased to make Naruto's stomach twist in a knot when he saw the first of the tears drip down Minato's cheeks.

It had been a pretty casual day. Naruto was deep in a heated training session with his team, frustrated that even in a mock spar where Ninjutsu wasn't even allowed Sasuke was still superior to him. Sasuke always had that damn smirk on his face too, which was altogether infuriating, and only seemed to make Naruto angrier—which, consequently, made his movements more rash and sloppy. Kakashi and Sakura stood off to the side of the field, the masked man occasionally calling for them to freeze so he could step in and correct their form, or make suggestions, but other than that he stayed on the sidelines.

That is until Naruto—who'd been angry and distracted—failed to dodge a painful crack to his left shoulder. He cried out, but quickly caught himself and glared heatedly at Sasuke—they weren't supposed to actually _injure_ each other after all in this spar—but Kakashi stepped in before Naruto could get any more upset and attack the smirking Uchiha.

"That's enough for now. Sasuke, you spar with Sakura. And remember, _no actual injuries_ ," Kakashi stressed with irritation and Sasuke grunted with acknowledgement as he faced their pink haired team mate across the field.

Naruto grit his teeth with annoyance and made his way to sit on a log, but stopped when he felt a familiar chakra and saw yellow out of the corner of his eye.

Kakashi noticed it too. "Minato-sensei," he greeted out of habit, trailing off when Minato failed to answer him back.

Minato wasn't paying attention to him at all in fact. Naruto frowned thoughtfully and ran over to greet the man who—he noticed with dread—seemed to have a strangely stricken look on his face. Naruto wondered just how long Minato had been watching, masking his chakra as he observed from the sidelines.

"Minato?" Naruto's frown deepened when the older blond didn't answer him. "Mina—"

He winced when Minato's fingers trailed purposely across his injured shoulder, carefully but surely and knew instantly that the man had indeed been watching. The wound wasn't bad at all and it as quickly healing, but Minato had exerted enough pressure to make it ache. That bastard Sasuke hadn't even held back!

Naruto chuckled nervously when Minato stayed silent. "It's nothing. I didn't move out of the way quickly enough! My own fault really and Sasuke-teme—"

He froze with dread and shock when Minato leaned forward and rested his forehead—which he noted with worry was covered with sweat—against Naruto's neck, his strong arms circling hesitantly around Naruto's waist, as if he was afraid of _hurting_ him. The Jinchuuriki frowned deeply with concern as he caught sight of stormy blue eyes.

_Oh crap. What on Earth happened?_

"Minato-sensei?"

The sounds of sparring had halted behind them and Naruto glanced back at Kakashi, his forehead wrinkling with concern. "Kakashi-sensei, I think I need to go home. I'll be on time tomorrow, I promise."

Minato's arms tightened and Naruto swallowed nervously, trying not to think about how he could feel Minato's hands shaking—it was barely noticeable, but it was still there and that alone was a sign that something was blaringly wrong.

He heard Kakashi sigh from behind him and knew that he was just as concerned about Minato as he was. "All right. See you tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto hardly had time to dwell on soft tone in Kakashi's voice because he suddenly felt the jolt that meant he was caught within a Hirashin, traveling at a high speed.

The sight of blue skies, puffy clouds and trees was quick to be replaced with the calm dark blue walls of their bedroom. Naruto blinked to adjust to the lack of lighting, noticing with a feeling of deepening dread that all the windows were closed and the curtains drawn—Minato always kept them open. The older blond was standing in the middle of the room, seeming disinclined to move. Naruto pulled back slightly to stare up at him.

"Minato?"

…

Namikaze Minato had always been well known for his unshakable mask, the shinobi that never let himself get shaken up outside of his own home. Only a very small handful of people could honestly say that they'd seen the man cry. One of them was Naruto himself.

Of course, every person had weaknesses and—for Minato—his biggest, most blaring weakness was Naruto.

He tightened his hold on Naruto as he pulled him onto the bed, burying his face in bright blond hair as he went, taking in the scent of earth, leaves, and sunshine.

Naruto called his name again, but Minato could only hear Tsunade's voice in his ears.

" _You're a fool, Minato!" She shouted, her face twisted with fury and exasperation as she glared at him. "You need to stop forgetting that Naruto is a human being—not some super human just because he's a Jinchuuriki! The Kyuubi is powerful, but hardly unbeatable. Naruto can be killed just like any other shinobi in this village and yet you treat him like he's invincible! Do you want to lose him like Kushina?"_

Minato flinched and his head and heart ached terribly. He was glad that his white coat was nowhere in sight—he didn't want to look at it right then, didn't want the reminder of the same coat covered in blood as he carried his dying wife back to the village, her tears running down her muddy cheeks even as she smiled and took her last breath.

All he could see behind his closed eyelids was red hair, a pale face twisted with pain, blood and a weak smile. _"Thank you, Minato."_

He felt Naruto's hands in his hair and shuddered, the gentle touch breaking him out of his thoughts, and he felt tears begin to prick behind his eyes.

" _Shit_ , what's wrong?"

Minato choked and a sob left his lips before he could hold it in. He remembered the way Naruto had flinched under his fingers when he'd touched his injured shoulder—the Kyuubi was powerful, Tsunade was right…he wasn't invincible. It was so easy to forget that when Naruto smiled through the pain, got back up after being injured….it was just so easy to forget that he could end up like Kushina.

Images of spiky blond hair matted with blood flashed in his head and he could feel his hands shaking.

"Minato, come on, you're freaking me out!" Naruto wiped furiously at the tears dripping down Minato's face with his sleeve, not caring that he was left with a giant wet spot on his clothes—his panic was becoming obvious, now that the older blond was finally paying attention.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"S-Sorry," Minato chuckled humorlessly, wondering just how he'd been reduced to this trembling state. The thought of Naruto dying, leaving him alone, always made him feel like crawling off to die in a hole somewhere.

He could feel Naruto frowning at him without even looking up. He resisted the urge to reach for Naruto's whiskered face and trace each and every one with his fingers until the boy shivered and melted under his touch.

"Sorry for what?"

"…Just sorry…"

Naruto sighed and Minato suddenly found himself flipped over on his back and staring up into bright, searching blue eyes as they bore down into his own with an intensity that the older blond was all too familiar with. He was being scolded. If the situation had been less terrible, perhaps he would have laughed, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

Naruto glared. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

Minato sighed as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. "I got into…a fight with Tsunade-san."

"Baa-chan?"

Minato forced a chuckle. "She reminded me of something I really didn't want to think about."

Naruto's frown deepened," Did she say something about Mom?"

Minato stiffened and Naruto sighed before leaning down to give him a soft kiss, wiping a few more tears off of his lover's face. "What did she say?" He was at least glad that Minato had come to him instead of getting drunk—he hated when Minato did that.

"She reminded me that you can die too," his chuckle grew louder until it was nearly full blown laughter, a terrible, anguished laughter. "I know that, I know it all too well…I just…I don't know what I'd do if you…"

Naruto stiffened before deflating softly, his voice taking on an angered edge. "Shit, Baa-chan has no tact."

Minato seemed to lose all his energy completely. "No…she's right…I need to stop thinking that you can come out of everything alive. I need to remember that you're a shinobi and you'll get hurt, no matter how much I don't want to think about it."

"I'm not going to die on you, Minato."

"I…I know."

Naruto smiled softly and nuzzled into Minato's shoulder. He realized that his wound had completely healed and growled sharply. "I'm going to punch Sasuke-teme! It was just a mock spar, Kakashi-sensei told him not to hit me!"

Minato couldn't help but agree with that. Uchiha Sasuke was lucky that Minato was too busy snuggling with a certain blond, or he'd be stomping over to training ground seven and showing him what a real punch felt like. He chuckled darkly and ignored Naruto's questioning look.

That could wait until later.


End file.
